Pláč Podmínky
by Matylda
Summary: Maličkosti někdy dokáží měnit velké věci. Například život jednoho velkého učitele lektvarů...


_9. leden 1960_

Přede dveřmi jednoho z pokojů nemocnice Svatého Munga se neslyšeně objevily tři ženy. Nikdo z procházejících kouzelníků a čarodějek o ně nezavadil ani pohledem, jedna léčitelka dokonce prošla skrz nejmladší z nich – sotva dvacetiletou křehkou dívku s oholenými vlasy a velkýma hnědýma očima. „Dávej pozor," řekla jí druhá žena – vysoká a tmavovlasá – a za cíp kožené bundy ji zatáhla blíž ke stěně. „Není to nic příjemného, co myslíš?" Dívka zakroutila hlavou a nejistě pohlédla ke dveřím pokoje. Třetí z žen – menší, s kaštanovým mikádem – otevřela dveře a nahlédla do pokoje. Vzápětí se do útrob pokoje omluvně usmála a dveře zase zavřela. „Jsme tu brzo," oznámila svým společnicím. „Je tam ještě Láska."

Nejstarší z žen, dlouhovlasá tmavovláska, se rozmrzele ušklíbla a posadila se na jednu z lavic, které lemovaly nemocniční chodbu. Menší žena s mikádem ji následovala. „Pojď se taky posadit," vyzvala křehkou, „po Lásce ještě přijde Osud, takže máme aspoň deset minut."

Jen, co domluvila, z pokoje vyšla vysoká žena kyprých tvarů, s ohnivě rudými zvlněnými vlasy, oblečená v minisukni, síťových punčochách a vysokých botách na jehlovém podpatku. S křivým úsměvem jim kývla na pozdrav a křehkou si změřila drze zvědavým pohledem. Vzápětí se rozplynula.

„To… to byla Láska?" vykoktala křehká zaskočeně.

„Ano," odpověděla nelibě tmavovlasá.

„Ale… vždyť vypadala jako… jako…"

„Kurva?" pomohla křehké černovlasá. Ta přikývla.

„Vždyť Láska taky _je _kurva," pronesla malá.

Jejich rozhovor přerušil starší pohledný muž se světlýma pichlavýma očima, který právě vystoupil z protější zdi. Trochu ironicky pozvedl obočí. „Ale, ale, Podmínky jednou přišly včas."

„A nemají času nazbyt," odsekla mu tmavovlasá. Osud na ni mrkl a vstoupil do pokoje.

„A kolik ho ještě máme nazbyt?" zeptala se malá Podmínka.

Tmavovlasá se podívala do složky, kterou držela v ruce a pak na své stříbrné hodinky s mnoha malými ciferníky. „Dvacet tři minut," odpověděla. „Doufám, že Osud dnes bude milosrdný. Poslední dobou má zálibu v komplikovaných příbězích a já bych dnes opravdu potřebovala stihnout tu večeři se Smutkem."

Malá zamumlala něco, z čeho byla srozumitelná jen slova „divný vkus."

„Co by se stalo, kdybychom nestihly určit podmínky do dvaceti čtyř hodin?" zeptala se křehká Podmínka.

„Záleží na tom, co by předtím napsali do Knihy života ostatní," řekla tmavovlasá. Malá Podmínka pokračovala: „Člověk by měl v životě buď příliš neštěstí, což je sice kruté, ale nic by to neznamenalo. Anebo by měl příliš štěstí, což by mohlo vážně narušit Rovnováhu."

Tmavovlasá Podmínka přikývla. „Vzpomínám si, že něco podobného se stalo asi před sto lety. Dvě z Podmínek, které tenkrát měly na starosti nějakého Rakušana, se potkaly s Opilostí. Takže to příběhu Knihy života zasáhla jen jedna Podmínka – a jak dobře víš," obrátila se ke křehké, „každá ze tří Podmínek má právo určit si jen jednu podmínku. Ten Rakušan se potom rozhodl vyvraždit půlku Evropy. Jen díky té jediné Podmínce se mu to nepodařilo."

„Ano, pamatuju se," přikývla malá. „Nebo taky ten skrček z Francie… Dobyl Evropu, protože jeho Podmínky se zapomněly v posteli Extáze…"

„Samozřejmě byly vyhozeny," varovala křehkou tmavovlasá podmínka. „Jsme tu od toho, abychom udržovaly Rovnováhu. Proto jsme taky poslední, kdo píše v prvních dvaceti čtyřech hodinách po narození člověka do jeho Knihy života. Poslední stránka patří Smrti. Mimochodem, když už jsme u té Smrti… je zvláštní, že když má někdo z lidské rasy Knihu života plnou štěstí bez Podmínek, většinou má právě Smrt hodně práce…"

„My o vlku," ozvala se malá Podmínka, „a Smrt za dveřmi." Z protější místnosti vyšla štíhlá žena, velice bledá, s dlouhými černými vlasy a černýma očima, oblečená v dlouhém černém koženém kabátě. Vypadala unaveně, pod očima měla temné kruhy a vlasy neupravené. Ale přesto byla krásná. Pozdravila se s Podmínkami a na křehkou se mile usmála. „Smrt, těší mě," potřásla jí rukou.

„Podmínka, také vás ráda poznávám," představila se křehká.

„Hodně štěstí v prvním pracovním dnu," popřála jí Smrt a pak se omluvila: „Musím ještě do čtvrtého patra, mám tam spoustu práce. Doufám, že se uvidíme na oslavě výročí ředitele a Věčnosti!" Kývla jim na pozdrav a poté zmizela. Ve stejnou chvíli se na chodbě znovu objevil Osud. „Prosím," pobídl Podmínky a ukázal do místnosti, „čiňte se, dámy."

Tři ženy vstoupily do pokoje, kde v posteli tvrdě spala bledá žena s řídkými vlasy a hustým obočím. V rysech obličeje byla znát únava z těžkého porodu, ale také úleva a klid. V dřevěné postýlce vedle ní spalo rudé, stále ještě ošklivé, novorozeně. Podmínky přistoupily k jeho postýlce a chvíli ho pozorovaly. Poté vzala malá desky, které ležely vedle něj. „Tak to je Kniha života?" zeptala se křehká Podmínka. „Představovala jsem si ji jinak."

„Já vím," řekla malá. „Jako velkou tlustou zaprášenou bichli. Ale to by bylo značně nepraktické. Tak co tady máme…" Začetla se do spisů. „_Severus Tobias Snape_…Hmm… Zdraví mělo zřejmě dobrou náladu – všechno v pořádku až na občasné migrény a lehkou formu anémie. Žádné námitky?" otázala se svých dvou kolegyň a aniž by čekala na odpověď, obrátila list. „Ach…," vydechla. „Podívejte se na tohle – Nadání bylo štědré." Ukázala Podmínkám hustě popsaný list.

„Ale tohle ne…," zamumlala podrážděně, když se znovu vrátila ke spisu. „Měli bychom někomu na oddělení říct, aby si promluvil s Nadáním a Kariérou – jejich osobní problémy jim příliš zasahují do práce. Prostě nejsou schopni se shodnout! Někdo s takovým talentem a skončí jako pedagog!"

„Můžeme přece zasáhnout…" namítla potichu křehká Podmínka.

„Nespěchej tolik," napomenula ji tmavovlasá. „Jsme teprve na začátku. Zaprvé, Kariéra a Nadání nebývají ty největší svině. A zadruhé, největší pozornost vždycky věnuj Osudu. U toho zasahujeme nejčastěji. On je tu šéfkuchař. Ostatní jen připravují přísady. Osud z nich pak uvaří polívku. A my ji dochutíme."

Křehká Podmínka přikývla a malá pokračovala: „Štěstí a Neštěstí… dvojvaječná dvojčata," pronesla směrem ke křehké, „ach, ti dva vždycky měli smysl pro ironii. _Ve štěstí neštěstí vidět bude…_No, už se předvedli i hůř," povzdechla si. „A Láska… hm, žena jiného muže, na kterou nikdy ani ruku nevztáhne… To tu dlouho nebylo."

Malá Podmínka chvíli mlčky listovala v Knize, až se zastavila ne jedné stránce a usmála se: „Podívejte, co mu tady nechal Zlozvyk: úšklebky, úsměšky, vražedný pohled, cenění zubů, nadměrné zdvihání obočí… Rozkošný chlapeček. Jako učitel bude jistě oblíbený."

Listovala dál, a když se dostala na stránku, kde pod sebou byly připevněné tři fialové zapečetěné obálky, křehká Podmínka ji zastavila: „Co je to?"

„To jsou náhody," odpověděla tmavovlasá. „Od Náhod," vysvětlila. „Nikdo je nesmí otevřít. Co je?" obrátila se na malou Podmínku, která byla začtená do Knihy a tvářila se naštvaně.

„Osud," procedila skrz zaťaté zuby.

„Nepřál mu?" zašeptala křehká. Malá zakroutila hlavou a přes chlapcovu postýlku podala Knihu života dvěma Podmínkám naproti ní. Tmavovlasá se do ní začetla a křehká jí koukala před rameno. Když se dostala na konec dlouhého textu, mimoděk se otřásla. Najednou si nebyla jistá, jestli je tohle skutečně práce pro ni. „A jak tohle můžeme změnit?" obrátila se zoufale na své kolegyně.

Tmavovlasá Podmínka na ni pohlédla poněkud nelibě, ale malá jí věnovala uklidňující úsměv. „Neboj, není to tak složité. Ukážeme ti, jak na to. Začneš?" kývla hlavou na tmavovlasou. Ta přistoupila blíž k postýlce a chvíli se na chlapce tiše dívala. Potom promluvila: „Objetí. Jedno objetí ti může pomoci zvrátit vůli Osudu." Poté vytáhla z kabelky propisku a zapsala své rozhodnutí do Knihy života, kterou vzápětí podala malé Podmínce. Malá podmínka už byla zřejmě dopředu rozmyšlená, protože začala mluvit bez otálení: „Polibek. Jeden polibek ti může pomoci zvrátit vůli Osudu."

„Jak romantické," odfrkla si pohrdavě tmavovlasá Podmínka, zatímco malá psala do Knihy.

„Tak, teď ty," předala za malou chvíli Knihu křehké. Když přistupovala k chlapci, cítila, jak se jí roztřásla kolena. Nejistě se ohlédla po svých společnicích. „Jak… jak si můžete myslet, že něco jako polibek nebo objetí, může změnit to, co jsme před chvíli viděly?"

Malá Podmínka se moudře pousmála. „To maličkosti mění svět… Ale je to na tobě. Rozhodni se, jak uznáš za vhodné."

Křehká Podmínka se obrátila zpátky k spícímu dítěti. Několikrát se zhluboka nadechla, než řekla: „Úkol. Jeden důležitý úkol ti může pomoci zvrátit vůli Osudu." Potom otevřela Knihu a do třetí kolonky na stránce zapsala po vzoru tmavovlasé a malé i svou podmínku.

Tmavovlasá znovu zalovila v kabelce a vytáhla razítko, které razantně obtiskla vedle podpisů tří Podmínek. „Tak, a teď musíme počkat na copymana. Měl by dorazit každou chvíli."

V pokoji zavládlo ticho. „Tak, jak dlouho už děláte tuhle práci?" pokusila se po chvíli křehká o zdvořilou konverzaci.

„V prosinci to bylo sto padesát dva let," odpověděla lhostejně tmavovlasá.

„U mě sto čtyřicet pět," řekla malá.

Znovu zavládlo ticho. „Byla jsem u Churchilla," prolomila ho tmavovlasá.

„Já u Stalina," snažila se ji trumfnout malá.

„Hm, to se máš čím chlubit," zavrčela tmavovlasá. „Ten Osud, co ho tenkrát dělal, za něj vyrazili. Měli to udělat i s tebou."

Malá Podmínka se nadechovala k odpovědi, ale než mezi nimi stačila vypuknout hádka, v místnosti se objevil uhrovitý mladík s nudlí u nosu. „Severus Snape?" vyklopil bez pozdravu na tři Podmínky.

Malá přikývla, zatímco tmavovlasá ho nevlídně pozorovala.

„Tak to sem pučte," poručil mladík a začal uprostřed pokoje skládat něco, z čeho za několik minut vznikla kopírka. Vzal si od malé Knihu života a list po listu ji začal kopírovat. Když byl hotov, vrátil originální knihu Podmínkám a nakopírované listy sepnul sešívačkou, strčil do brašny a znovu složil kopírku. „Čus," kývl poté na Podmínky a zmizel.

Tmavovlasá Podmínka opatrně položila Knihu života dítěti do náruče. To k ní vztáhlo ruce a objalo ji. Kniha jim začala před očima průsvitnět, až zmizela úplně.

„Naše práce skončila. Teď musíme spěchat do Guatemaly," řekla malá a vydaly se na chodbu. Křehká Podmínka se ode dveří ještě jednou ohlédla a usmála se. „Teď už je to na tobě, Severusi Snape."

_SS s SS s SS_

_18. říjen 1973_

Severus Snape stál uprostřed malého obývacího pokoje. Nebyl schopný se pohnout. Jako by si nemohl vzpomenout, jakým příkazem má donutit svaly, aby ho poslouchaly. Zavřel oči. Zpracovávat obraz toho, co vidí, pro něj představovalo neskutečnou námahu. A beztak ten zašlý dům ve Spinner's End důvěrně znal. Nepotřeboval se na něj dívat. A už vůbec ne, když tu nebyla ona.

„Vracíš už se do školy?" vyrušil ho otcův chraplavý hlas.

Severus přikývl. „A to pojedeš takhle?" pokračoval otec. Severus tentokrát zakroutil hlavou. Jistěže se nehodlal do Bradavic vrátit v černém obleku z pohřbu. Ale otec už se zřejmě nemohl dočkat, až se ho zbaví. „A měl by sis ostříhat vlasy. Vypadáš jak idiot, chlapče," slyšel ještě otce, než se ozvaly jeho kroky a zvuk zavírajících se dveří.

Severus cítil, jak mu na pevně zavřená víčka tlačí slzy. Jedna z nich si vybojovala cestu na svobodu. Sklopil hlavu a nechal vlasy, aby mu zakryly tvář. Jako by ho v prázdném pokoji snad mohl někdo vidět. Nechal slzu, aby si tu malou chvíli než mu dopadne na hábit užila svou těžce získanou svobodu. Horko, které za sebou na jeho tváři zanechávala, bylo zvláštním způsobem příjemné a uklidňující. Jako by ho něžně hladil něčí prst. Její prst.

Zatřásl hlavou a slzu z tváře nemilosrdně setřel. Rázně přešel k jedné ze skříní a otevřel zásuvku. Nenechá mu tady její fotky. Otevřel jedno album, prolistoval ho a vytáhl všechny fotky, na kterých byl on s matkou. To samé udělal se zbývajícími alby. Když si chtěl úzký svazek fotografií uložit do kapsy saka, jedna z nich spadla na zem. Zvedl ji. Jeho čtvrté narozeniny. Na stole stál čokoládový dort se svíčkami a vedle něj byly položené dva malé nerozbalené dárky. Severus stál v předklonu na židli a právě se chystal svíčky sfouknout. Za ním stála jeho maminka a objímala ho. Částečně proto, aby ze židle nespadl, ale také proto… protože prostě byla jeho maminka.

Jak moc si teď Severus, téměř o deset let starší, přál, aby ho znova objala.

_SS s SS s SS_

_19. prosinec 1976_

Severus Snape rychlou klátivou chůzí kráčel do Velké síně a tvářil se tak, že prváci před ním prchali ještě o něco vyděšeněji než obvykle. Měli důvod. Blížily se Vánoce. A Severus Snape nesnášel Vánoce. Všude spousta otravných opakujících se koled, vzrušené pištění mladších studentů, odporně veselá nálada, otravná otázka „Co dostaneš k Vánocům?" a… ach, ano, a _jmelí_. Dveře Velké síně právě blokoval pár šesťáků, kteří se trapně hádali stylem „Musíš mě políbit", „Nemusím", „Musíš"… Tak už to sakra udělej, Sebbinsová, pomyslel si Severus vztekle, nebo tě z těch dveří odstraním takovým způsobem, že budeš litovat, že ses radši nezavázala líbat Fawcetta po zbytek života.

Ve chvíli, kdy dívka vtiskla chlapci rychlý polibek na ústa a vzápětí se smíchem utekla, se Severusovi protrhlo dno tašky a za zem se vysypaly všechny učebnice a sešity. Najisto se rozzuřeně podíval k nebelvírskému stolu, kde se Black s Potterem pochechtávali a ukazovali na něj. Severus bleskově zkontroloval učitelský stůl a vztekle si připustil, že napadnout ty dva před půlkou profesorského sboru je nemyslitelné. S nadávkami se proto sehnul k zemi a začal sbírat rozházené věci. Koutkem oka najednou spatřil zelený hábit a záplavu světlých vlasů, které se k němu blížily. Opatrně vzhlédl. Narcissa Blacková. Srdce mu poskočilo. A o zlomek vteřiny udělalo roznožku, když si Severus uvědomil, že Narcissa míří do Velké síně. Míří do Velké síně, takže bude muset projít vchodem, vchodem, ve kterém klečí Severus a sbírá své knížky. Vchodem, nad kterým se vznáší větvička jmelí. Ruce mu ztuhly. Nemohl se pohnut, byl schopen jen zírat na přibližující se Narcissu. Tři metry. Dva. Jeden.

Když ho míjela, věnovala mu seshora jeden chladný pohled. Severus rychle sklonil hlavu k rozházeným věcem. Cítil, jak rudne. Jak si jen mohl myslet… Narcissa Blacková. Narcissa Blacková a on. Do obličeje se mu nahrnula další várka krve. Připadal si tak poníženě, jako by celá síň četla jeho myšlenky a teď se mu vysmívala.

_SS s SS s SS_

_6. duben 1978_

Severus Snape pohodlně seděl v jednom z křesel ve zmijozelské společenské místnosti hluboko ponořený do četby knihy o pomalu působících jedech. Proto až po jeho druhém odkašlání zaregistroval Evana Rosiera a vzhlédl. Tázavě pozvedl jedno obočí. Rosier se posadil vedle něj. „Zajímavá knížka," řekl ledabyle. Severus nereagoval a dál se na Rosiera tázavě díval. Když Evan pochopil, že Snape se s ním do konverzace nedá, pokračoval: „Na Luciuse Malfoye si určitě vzpomínáš, že?"

Severus přikývl.

„Ale jistěže vzpomínáš," zasmál se Rosier nuceně. „Udělal na tebe dojem, nemám pravdu?" Když viděl Severusův výraz, rychle dodal: „A ty na něj taky. Což je důvod, proč s tebou chci mluvit…" Poposedl a rozhlédl se po společenské místnosti, jestli je nemohou slyšet nežádoucí uši. „Poslouchej, mám pro tebe od Luciuse vzkaz. Vlastně ani ne tak vzkaz jako spíš takový návrh. Můžeš se s Luciusem a s pár dalšími lidmi sejít o příštím víkendu v Prasinkách?"

_SS s SS s SS_

_30. červen 1978_

Severus Snape stál bezpečně ukrytý ve stínu dvou odstavených vagónů na nástupišti 9 a ¾ nádraží King's Cross. Mohl pozorovat obě dvě „strany", jak si je v duchu nazval, ale nikdo z nich ho nemohl spatřit. Houf jeho spolužáků vycházející z nástupiště. A pak tu malou skupinku lidí v černých hábitech. Všiml si jich už, když vystupoval z vlaku. Stály stranou všech lidí a tiše spolu rozmlouvali. Nikomu z nich nebylo vidět do tváře. Několik Severusových spolužáků ze Zmijozelu včetně Evana Rosiera a Antonína Dolohova se k nim hned připojilo. Severus však vyčkával. Věděl, že je to podobná skupinka, s jakou se setkal před několika měsíci v Prasinkách. Váhal.

„Severusi, Severusi," ozval se za jeho zády protáhlý hlas. Prudce se otočil. „Snad se tady neschováváš." Lucius Malfoy stál ani ne metr za Severusem a chladně se usmíval. „A snad ne dokonce před námi."

Severus mlčel.

Luciusův úsměv trochu povadl. „Ale no tak, Severusi, příteli. Čekáme na tebe. A náš Pán se také nemůže dočkat, až tě pozná. Tebe a tvůj jedinečný talent a schopnosti."

_Čekáme na tebe._ Severusovi ta věta zněla v uších. Čekají na _něj._

Pohlédl k bráně vedoucí z nástupiště. Čekají na _něj._ A kdo ho čeká za tou branou?

Severus se usmál a následoval Luciuse.

_SS s SS s SS_

_28. únor 1997_

„To po mně nemůžete chtít," odmítl Severus Snape tiše, zastavil se u vzrostlého smrku na okraji Zapovězeného lesa a zpříma pohlédl svému společníkovi do očí.

„Ale no tak, Severusi," řekl Albus Brumbál naléhavě, ale přesto klidně a vyrovnaně. „Vy chcete zemřít?"

Severus mlčel.

„Tak vi-,"

„Ale nechci vás ani zabít," přerušil ho Severus a vzhlédl. „_Nemůžu_ vás zabít."

Brumbál si povzdechl. „Musíte, Severusi. Neporušitelná přísaha-,"

„Neporušitelná přísaha byla chyba," znovu mu skočil do řeči Severus. „Moje chyba. A já bych za ni měl zaplatit."

„Dal jste mi slib," prohlásil Brumbál poněkud rázněji.

Severus na okamžik zavřel oči. Potom pomalu řekl: „Co když odmítnu. Co když už nechci takhle dál pokračovat… Moc věcí berete jako samozřejmost."

Brumbál potřásl hlavou a smutně se na učitele lektvarů zadíval. „Zachráníte tím víc než jen svůj život, Severusi. Nedovolte, aby si Draco Malfoy potřísnil své mladé ruce krví."

Severus uhnul pohledem, aby Brumbál nespatřil záblesk lítosti v jeho očích. Proč ředitel nemyslí také na jeho ruce? Jistě, nehrálo se tu o jeho nevinnost, jeho ruce už špinavé od krve byly. Ale ne od krve jediného muže, který mu důvěřoval. Jeho jediného přítele.

„Severusi," promluvil znovu Brumbál a jeho hlas donutil Snapea, aby se mu znova podíval do očí, „jste jediný, komu tento úkol můžu svěřit. Důvěřuji vám jako vlastnímu synovi. Nezklamte mě."

_SS s SS s SS_

„To ne!" vykřikla křehká Podmínka a zděšeně odhodila složku zpátky na stůl. Roztržitě si otírala ruce o svetr, jako by se dotkla něčeho odporného. Couvala směrem ke dveřím a přitom odmítavě vrtěla hlavou. Narazila do něčeho měkkého a teplého. Prudce se otočila a spatřila tlustého muže, se kterým před chvílí mluvila. „Tady máte ta náhradní razítka a propisky," podával jí s úsměvem dva menší balíčky. Podmínka se na něj podívala jako by se tam objevil z jiného světa a potom rychle vyběhla ze dveří archivu. Zastavila se až na místě, kde dvě protínající se široké chodby tvořily cosi jako hranaté kryté náměstíčko, uprostřed kterého stála bronzová fontána ve tvaru zeměkoule. Kolem fontány byl utvořen kruh z laviček, na kterých posedávalo několik lidí. Podmínka k jedné z nich došla a ztěžka na ni dosedla. Hlavu si položila do dlaní a snažila se uklidnit svůj dech.

Tohle se neměla nikdy dozvědět… Ale když už to ví, nedokáže jen nečinně přihlížet, jak se vůle Osudu naplní.

Ten parchant, skřípala v duchu zuby. Ještěže ho vyhodili. V roce 1960 napáchal na lidech tolik škody, že nadřízení to nemohli přehlédnout. Osud za jeho chyby vyhodili a ji by měli taky, pomyslela si. Za tohle může ta její pitomá podmínka…

Prudce se zvedla a utíkala k výtahu. Měla štěstí, výtah právě přijel, vystoupily z něj dvě Smrti a jedna Náhoda a nechaly tak výtah prázdný pro Podmínku. Rychle, než do výtahu nastoupí někdo jiný, zmáčkla Podmínka příslušné tlačítko a dveře se zavřely. Na displeji vyťukala číslo 365 a výtah se rozjel.

Věděla, že to, co dělá, je neuvěřitelně drzé a naivní. A šance na úspěch mizivá. Ale musela to pro něj udělat.

Výtah se s trhnutím zastavil a dveře se otevřely. Na místě, kam vstoupila, nikdy předtím nebyla. Málokdo se tam dostal. A když ano, tak většinou za extrémně vážných okolností.

Nacházela se v nejvyšším patře budovy. Špičatá střecha byla celá prosklená, takže Podmínka měla výhled na miliony hvězd a spatřila dokonce i několik planet. Chvíli tam stála fascinována tím pohledem, když ji vyrušil mužský hlas: „Máte s ředitelem domluvenou schůzku?"

Otočila se na dva svalnaté muže, kteří stáli vedle dveří s cedulkou _Sekretariát ředitele zeměkoule. _

„Eh, ano, mám," zalhala.

„Tak stvrzenku, prosím," řekl jeden z nich a nastavil dlaň.

Podmínka udělala hraný pohyb k místu, kde by měla mít svůj batůžek. Potom se naoko zarazila a sehrála zmatenou a nešťastnou grimasu. S nejkajícnějším výrazem, jakého byla schopna, se na muže obrátila. „Zapomněla jsem si tašku," zašeptala omluvně a sklopila své velké hnědé oči. „A to jsem přišla až z ministerstva výčitek svědomí," povzdechla si.

Muži se vyměnili pohledy. „Ehm," odkašlal si jeden z nich, „pokud tedy máte s ředitelem sjednanou schůzku, není to zas takový problém. Prosím," otevřel jí dveře.

Podmínka se na něj zářivě usmála a pospíšila si dovnitř. Dostala se do velké oranžové místnosti, kde za stolem seděly dvě ženy. Jedna ani nezvedla hlavu od papírů, do kterých byla začtená, druhá si však Podmínku podezřívavě změřila a zeptala se: „Přejete si?"

„Ano, já… potřebuju mluvit s panem ředitelem," přistoupila k jejímu stolu. „Mám dohodnutou schůzku, ale zapomněla jsem si stvrzenku, víte…" vysvětlovala s omluvným úsměvem.

Sekretářka její úsměv neopětovala. „V tom případě se můžu podívat k sobě a hned budeme vědět, jestli máte smluvenou schůzku," řekla s předstíranou ochotou v hlase. „Kdo jste?"

„Podmínka," hlesla křehká a povzdechla si. Nepomůže mu.

„Ne, s žádnou Podmínkou pan ředitel schůzku nemá," oznámila ze zlým úsměvem sekretářka, když zaklapla diář v kožených deskách. „Takže vás musím požádat, abyste ihned opustila tuto místnost. Jinak budete vyvedena ostrahou."

„Jak si můžu domluvit schůzku s ředitelem?" zeptala se jí Podmínka.

„Musíte mít ode mě stvrzenku," odpověděla sekretářka.

„Tak mi ji dejte!" skoro vykřikla Podmínka.

„To ale nemůžu," řekla klidně se zdviženým obočím sekretářka.

„Proč ne?"

„K tomu potřebuji potvrzení o důležitosti vaší žádosti."

„A to seženu kde?"

„To vám musí vystavit oddělení, do jehož kompetence spadáte."

„Takže když vám přinesu potvrzení od osudového oddělení, vy mi dáte stvrzenku a pak se můžu sejít s ředitelem?" ujistila se Podmínka.

„Ne," zchladila ji sekretářka.

„Proč?" zeptala se Podmínka zoufale.

„Vaše oddělení potřebuje k vydání potvrzení povolení od Rady pro stupeň důležitosti žádostí, která prozkoumá podklady, které dostane od Kontrolního úřadu příjmu žádostí o prozkoumání stupně důležitosti žádostí, kterému musíte předat vaši žádost."

„Byrokracie," zavrčela Podmínka a zoufale se podívala ke dveřím s nápisem: _Všemohoucí Vševědoucí, ředitel zeměkoule_. Potom se obrátila zpátky na sekretářku: „Ale já s ním musím mluvit," zašeptala naléhavě, „je… je to životně důležité!"

„To by mohl říct každý, slečno," chladně se pousmála sekretářka. „A teď laskavě udělejte, oč jsem vás požádala."

Podmínka polkla. „Ne," řekla odhodlaně. „To nemůžu."

„Jak si přejete," řekla sekretářka tiše a přidala k tomu vypočítavý úsměšek. Natáhla se k červenému tlačítku na kraji stolu a zmáčkla ho. Z vedlejší místnosti, kde se Podmínka setkala se dvěma svalovci, se ozvalo ostré výstražné zahoukání a oba dva vtrhli do místnosti. Ve stejný moment se otevřely dveře ředitelovy kanceláře a vyšla z nich pohledná vysoká žena s dlouhými kaštanovými vlasy, které za ní povlávaly, i když v sekretariátu žádný vítr nevál. Všichni na okamžik ztuhli. Měli dojem, jako by tak museli zůstat navždy. Tak působila Věčnost.

Podmínka se vzpamatovala nejdřív, proběhla kolem Věčnosti a vrazila do kanceláře ředitele zeměkoule.

Ocitla se v místnosti, kde na první pohled něco nesedělo; místo bylo příliš malé pro množství věcí, které se tam nacházely – pět několikametrových přesýpacích hodin, model sluneční soustavy vznášející se u stropu, několik ohromných skříní, velké nástěnné mapy… - ale přesto Podmínce nepřipadalo, že by v kanceláři bylo málo místa. Přímo naproti dveřím byla prosklená stěna, skrze kterou jakýsi muž pozoroval otáčející se planetu Zemi.

Když za Podmínkou rozrazila dveře sekretářka se dvěma muži z ostrahy, muž se k nim pomalu otočil. Nedalo se odhadnout, jak může být starý – měl sice šedé vlasy a vousy a v očích moudrost a zkušenosti, ale jeho tvář byla hladká a držení těla mladické.

„Pane řediteli, je mi to líto," omlouvala se udýchaně sekretářka, „ale ona sem vběhla… nestačili jsme ji zastavit… říkala jsem-,"

„To je v pořádku," uklidnil ji ředitel. „Můžete jít."

Sekretářka se zatvářila poněkud uraženě, ale uposlechla příkazu a i se dvěma muži opustila místnost. Ředitel se teď zaměřil na Podmínku. Díval se na ní se směsicí zvědavosti a pobavení. Podmínka si najednou nebyla jistá, co mu vlastně chce říct.

„Tak," přerušil ředitel ticho, „čekal jsem na vás."

Podmínka se zatvářila poněkud překvapeně. „Myslím, že vaše sekretářka mi dala dostatečně jasně najevo, že s vámi nemám smluvenou schůzku."

Ředitel se pobaveně usmál. „Rodiče mi jméno Všemohoucí Vševědoucí nedali jen proto, že měli bujnou fantazii. Tak, co vás ke mně přivádí? Něco, co by snad neprošlo u Rady pro stupeň důležitosti žádostí?"

„Copak vy nevíte, co mě sem přivádí?" neodpustila si uštěpačnou poznámku.

Ředitelův úsměv se rozšířil. „Vím," odpověděl. „Ale rád bych se také seznámil s vaší verzí. Tak spusťte."

Podmínka se zhluboka nadechla a začala: „Jedná se o jednoho muže-,"

„Konkrétně o jednoho Severuse Snapea, narozeného 9. ledna 1960," přerušil ji ředitel. „Detaily se nezdržujme."

Podmínka zamrkala, potom přikývla a pokračovala: „Jde mi o to, že… Určila jsem jednu podmínku-,"

„Ano," přisvědčil ředitel, „podmínku, že jeden důležitý úkol může zvrátit vůli Osudu. A ta podmínka právě dnes byla splněna."

Podmínka ho s obavami pozorovala a čekala na jeho další slova. „A vy jste se to dozvěděla ne zrovna legální cestou, nemám pravdu?"

Podmínka zavrtala pohled do hnědého koberce. Potom přikývla. „Ano. Já vím, že jsem porušila předpisy. Že nesmím vědět, co bude s těmi, kterým jsem určovala podmínku. Ale… bylo to skutečně náhodou. Nechtěla jsem.. Ale jeho složka tam ležela otevřená, inkoust ještě skoro nezaschl a já…" Podmínka ztichla a neodvažovala se řediteli podívat do očí.

„Rozumím," překvapil ji. „Ale, Podmínko, podívejte se na mě a řekněte mi… jak dlouho děláte tuhle práci?"

Podmínka ho poslechla a přiškrceně odpověděla: „Třicet sedm let."

„Třicet sedm let," zopakoval ředitel. „Moc krátká doba na to, aby vás kolegové respektovali, ale dostatečně dlouhá na to, abyste si uvědomovala chyby ze svých začátků, je to tak?"

Podmínka přikývla.

„Ale to není to nejdůležitější," pokračoval ředitel, „kolik případů jste za těch třicet sedm let měla? Zaokrouhleme to na sto osmdesát tisíc. Proč, z těch sto osmdesáti tisíců, právě Severus Snape?"

„Byl to můj úplně první případ," zašeptala Podmínka. „Musíte… Snad chápete, že pro mě znamená prostě něco víc."

„Do jisté míry ano, chápu vás. Ale stejně se musím zeptat: Co si myslíte, že udělám?"

Podmínka sebrala veškerou svou odvahu, aby se podívala řediteli do očí a její hlas zněl dostatečně sebevědomě a přesvědčivě: „Já… chtěla bych tu podmínku změnit. Chci, abyste vrátil čas."

Ředitel chvíli mlčel, ale nezdál se jejím přáním zaskočený. Překonal několikametrovou vzdálenost, která je dělila, chytil Podmínku za ruce a naléhavě se jí zadíval do očí. „Podmínko, tuhle věc jsem neudělal, co je svět světem. A to nejste jediná, kdo mě o to kdy požádal. Během historie lidstva mi přišlo mnoho žádostí o to, abych vrátil čas. Možná jsem mohl zachránit miliony životů. A možná také ne. Tak daleko nesahají ani znalosti Vševědoucího. Doufám tedy, že je jasné, že vašemu přání nemohu vyhovět."

Podmínka se otřásla a ucítila, jak jeho ruce zesílili stisk. „V tom případě," zašeptala roztřeseným hlasem, „přijměte mou rezignaci na funkci Podmínky."

Ředitel pustil její ruce. Povzdechl si a chvíli ji mlčky pozorovala. „V tom případě," řekl potom, „dovolte, abych porušil několik pravidel, která jsem pomáhal tvořit, a něco vám ukázal."

Vzal Podmínku za ruku a odváděl ji k jedné z obrovských černých skříní, která se podivně klepala, jako kdyby věznila něco, co se snaží dostat ven. Ač skříň vypadala, že je jen pár metrů vzdálená, cesta k ní byla nepatřičně dlouhá.

Zastavili se před ní a ředitel vytáhl z kapsy saka svazek klíčů. Odemkl skříň a její dvířka se prudce rozletěla a jedno z křídel jen těsně minulo obličej Podmínky. Ovanul je studený vítr a kdyby Podmínka měla nějaké vlasy, jistě by ji v něm vlály.

Uvnitř skříně stála obrovská rozevřená kniha. Zhruba jedna její třetina byla už popsána a neviditelná tužka do ní dál psala černým inkoustem slova tak malá, že Podmínka je z té vzdálenosti nedokázala přečíst. Byl to fascinující pohled.

„Víte, co to je?" otázal se ředitel.

„Ne," odpověděla popravdě Podmínka.

„To je Kniha světa. Od počátku věků se do ní zapisuje historie lidstva. Až v ní jednou nezbude místo pro další události, bude to znamenat konec světa. Lidstvo už teď spěje ke svému zániku, ale podívejte," ukázal na dosud nepopsanou část Knihy, „ještě má dost času.

Důležité je, že osud každičkého člověka ovlivňuje osud celého lidstva. Lidé ani náš druh to často nevidíme. Ale tahle kniha to ví.

Už tedy chápeš, proč nemůžu vrátit čas?" obrátil se k ní a znovu ji chytil za ruce. „Maličkosti často mění svět. Někdy je to malá Podmínka a ne velký Všemohoucí, kdo to dokáže. Možná, že díky tvé podmínce tvůj Severus Snape jednou zachrání jejich svět. Rozumíš mi?"

Podmínka přikývla a rozplakala se.

_SS s SS s SS_

_24. červen 1997_

Podmínka se tiše zjevila v jeho pokoji. Severus Snape tvrdě spal v křesle u krbu. Měl na sobě své denní oblečení a vedle sebe na stolku položený prázdný pohár.

Podmínka k němu se smutným úsměvem poklekla. Chvíli ho tiše pozorovala, jak spí, a pak ho něžně pohladila po spánku. „Máš před sebou veliký úkol, Severusi," zašeptala a úsměv jí zmizel z tváře. „Těžký úkol, můj chlapečku," pokračovala. „A to jen díky mně…"

Zajela mu prsty do vlasů a Severus se trochu pohnul, i když její doteky cítit nemohl. Podmínce unikl povzdych, který však spíš působil jako zavzlykání. „Doufám, že mi někdy budeš schopen odpustit, Severusi…"

V místnosti se objevila další postava. Krásná žena v černém plášti. Smrt.

„Odejdi, Podmínko," vyzvala tiše, ale důrazně křehkou. „Tady dnes nemáš co na práci."

Podmínka na ni pohlédla a přikývla. „Jen ještě chvilku…"

Smrt se netrpělivě podívala ke dveřím. „Pospěš si," poručila a zmizela.

Podmínka vstala a naklonila se k Severusovi blíž. Vzala jeho obličej do dlaní a palci ho hladila po tvářích. „Odpusť mi to, Severusi Snape…"

Dveře do místnosti se rozrazily a dovnitř vběhl malý mužík, který rozrušeně křičel: „Vstávejte, Severusi, vstávejte! Smrtijedi!"

Severus se s trhnutím probudil. Rychle vstal z křesla, vytáhl hůlku a muže omráčil. Podmínka stála u jeho křesla a z tváří jí padaly slzy, které zmizely ještě dřív, než stihly dopadnout na kamennou podlahu.


End file.
